1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bead assemblies, and more particularly, to bead assemblies which are attachable to tubular conduits and which provide the conduits with blocking walls for abutment by connector assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exist for low cost, reliable and easy to assembly components. This need is especially true with respect to connector assemblies which detachably join fluid conveying conduits, such as fuel or refrigerant lines. Presently, many connector assemblies, and more particularly, many quick connector assemblies, are manufactured such that a male conduit is provided with an outwardly projecting bead for abutment by retainer means contained within a female housing. The connection between fluid conveying conduits is generally made by inserting the male conduit into the female housing until the snap connection occurs thereby locking the male conduit within the female housing. Many times, however, tubular conduits already placed in use are not provided with this upwardly projecting bead member. Standard beadless conduits must, therefore, be provided with a bead member before they can be utilized with many connector assemblies. The embodiments of the present invention fulfill this need by providing apparatuses which are attachable to standard tubular conduits thereby converting the standard conduit to a form which can be utilized with connector assemblies and, more particularly, with quick connector assemblies.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a standard conduit with an attachable bead member thereby adapting the conduit into one that can be utilized with a connector assembly and, particularly, with a quick connector assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an attachable bead assembly which can be attached to a tubular conduit quickly and easily.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide attachable bead assemblies which can be used on tubular conduits which are resistant to welding and gluing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide bead assemblies which are producible at a low cost.